Demon Half
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Ranma and Akane meet two very odd hanyous, called Rekka and Yasha. Will knowing these two mess up their lives even more than before? Not a cross with Inuyasha


**I don't own Ranma!**

**Demon ½**

          "Lookout!" Akane yelled at Ranma. Ranma spun and caught a punch in mid air. Ranma was beginning to tire, when suddenly a blood-curdling scream came from high above them.

**          "Ow! I'm so gonna kick your but for that, Yasha!" a girl's voice screamed in rage.**

**          "I doubt there'll be such a kick, because I'm gonna kill you!" the spider demon growled.**

**          "What?" the girl looked beneath her, "I'm so gonna kill him for this! A stupid bug! Of all the immature, lousy, annoying boys in this world and he lets that stupid snake hit me AND it sends me flying onto an ARACHNID!"**

**          "Lousy mortal WENCH! Get the hell OFF OF ME!" the spider demon screamed and began to try to kill the girl, but as soon as it looks like the bug might be winning, the girl jumps off.**

**The spider starts toward her… she counts down, "Five, four, three, two, one…"**

**A boy with short-cropped black hair and blue highlights shows up and immediately begins to growl angrily at the girl. "Damn it, Rekka! Why'd you disappear on me?"**

**"Not now, Yasha. I'm in the middle of a fight," Rekka smirked, her mid-length brown hair shimmering a slight red tint in the light.**

**"With what?"******

**"An arachnid demon," Rekka yawned in boredom.**

**"A WHAT!"**** Yasha glared angrily at the arachnid heading straight for Rekka. He was in front of Rekka within a second, he was growling at the spider demon. "DIE!" He screamed and embedded his sword into the spider demon.**

**"Yasha…" Rekka swallowed in shock.**

**"Damnit, Rebecca, why can't you stay out of trouble? Just go home to your dad," Yasha sighed in annoyance.**

**Rekka walked in front of him and stared him down, "WHO was the one who got that stupid Sekhmet-snake angry and had to have me use my crossbow just to keep him from killing you!"**

**"Yeah, at least I'm not the one Sekhmet's vowed eternal love to," Yasha growled.**

**"SHUT UP!" Rekka yelled angrily.**

**"Oomph," Yasha fell to the ground.**

**"Yasha!"**** Rekka quickly was at his side.**

**"Now you are mine, my poison should kill him shortly," Sekhmet smirked.**

**"Sekhmet!**** I'll make a deal with you if you give me the antidote, now!" Rekka yelled angrily.**

**"Oh? Okay! But you have to write your vow on this paper," Sekhmet grinned.**

**"Fine," Rekka sighed and quickly wrote the vow she made. "Give me the antidote, and when I see that it worked, then I'll give you my written vow."**

**"Wait… don't do… it…" Yasha coughed out.**

**"What's done is done," Sekhmet smirked as he gave Rekka the antidote. Soon Yasha was moving around, but he couldn't look at Rekka as she handed Sekhmet the vow.**

**"What's this?" Sekhmet screamed.**

**"Let me say it aloud, 'I, Rebecca M. James, otherwise known as Rekka, make a vow to hate Sekhmet until he turns good, and stays that way."**

**Yasha's head was jerked up so fast that his head was spinning. "Rekka…"**

**"YOU TRICKED ME!" Sekhmet screeched.**

**"Because I can't love you," Rekka began to glow red, "Time for a little bonfire!" She smirked as Sekhmet went up in flames. He did find a pond, but he disappeared, probably went back down whatever hole he came out of.**

**"Excuse me, but who are you two?" Ranma asked in confusion.**

**"Oh… Um, sorry, but I'm Rekka James, and this is Yasha Shikon," Rekka blushed as she quickly began to wrap a bandage around Yasha's wound.**

**"…Rekka…" Yasha looked at her in surprise.**

**"Don't sweat it, Yasha. You couldn't have done any attack on him, in the condition you were in," Rekka told him softly.**

**"So, who was the guy you were going to kill?" Akane asked.**

**"And who would be addressing me?" Rekka replied evenly.**

**"Akane Tendo, and this is Ranma Saotome," Akane replied.**

**"Oh, I was talking about Yasha, but I don't always say what I mean, especially when I'm angry…" Rekka turned a brilliant shade of red.**

**"Does that mean you love me?" Sekhmet sniveled.**

**"NOT IN THIS LIFETIME, OR THE NEXT, IF I CAN HELP IT!" Rekka began turning red and Sekhmet squeaked and ran far, far away.**

**"Rekka, you said that again?" Yasha was deeply wounded by hearing this. "Then I guess I'll go back to Urchin's." He started walking.**

**"YASHA SHIKON NO BAKA!" Rekka yelled and ran the other way, she was crying.**

**"You want to handle Rekka?" Ranma asked Akane.**

**"Fine, but you better handle that 'Yasha Shikon no baka'," Akane glared at him.**

**********************

**          "Rekka, why are you mad at him?" Akane asked.**

**          "Have you ever wanted to tell someone how much you… um… feel about them?"**

**          "I… um… I always do," Akane winced and sat down.**

**          "I hate making him feel anything but happy, but then he goes and hurts me…"**

**          "With Urchin?"**

**          "Yeah! Her real name's Anemone, but he nicknamed her Urchin, she was once his girlfriend, and it hurts me to see him go back to that bitch! She used him and was beginning to hit him… She was about to make him sleep with her, but I interfered. I was new in school and Urchin started picking on me. Yasha stood up for me, but he almost died when he found out that my mother and his mother arranged our engagement. I fainted and guess who caught me?"**

**          "Yasha?"**

**          "Nope, my eldest half-brother. He hates me! Sean is the most annoying brother ever! And you know what; he nearly fainted when dad told him he was engaged to a girl in Nerima! I helped steady him before he did."**

**          "Who is engaged to your brother?"**

**          "Kodaichi Kuno, I believe. Her parents owe my dad a lot, and it would ruin the Kuno's if they tried to pay any other way."**

**          "ACK! You're going to have Kodaichi as a sister-in-law!" Akane was horrified.**

**          "Oh, you know her?"**

**          "She's always after my fiancé, Ranma! She's the Black Rose…"**

**          "Well, as soon as my brother moves away, I don't plan to visit him anytime soon. So, I may see this Kodaichi, but I'll never have to claim to know her, and if she's that bad, my eldest half-brother deserves her."**

**          "Any other siblings?"**

**          "Yeah, my other older brother, we're close. He was lucky, because if he has a fiancé, I think it's someone called Ukyou…" Rekka sighed. "I hope she's nice, because he'll want me to visit him a lot. He's two years older than me."**

**          "What's his name?"**

**          "His name is Shin," Rekka smiled, "But if she hurts him, she'll be one sorry… sorry, I don't like to swear much."**

**          "Well, we can both agree that most men, particularly our fiancés, are bakas."**

**********************

**          "Yasha! Wait up!" Ranma called out.**

**          "Who? Oh, hi Ranma."**

**          "Yasha, Rekka went off in the other direction," Ranma glared at the guy. "One thing I hate seeing, are girls crying. Guess what, she started crying, and ran off."**

**          "She cried, but why? I need to find her…"**

**          "Hold on, I had Akane follow her, but I'm not sure that was such a good idea, especially if Akane teaches Rekka how to try and knock some sense into your head, with a mallet."**

**          "What! Rekka would never do that! She's not violent, she just gets angry, she yells, and then I usually go to Urchin's."**

**          "Yeah, well, I'm not sure about this, but that may be the cause of her crying."** (YEA! RANMA IS NOT A BAKA AT THE MOMENT!)

**          "She cried because I decided to go see Urchin?"**

**          "Who is Urchin?"**

**          "My ex-girlfriend, she was before I found my mother arranged my engagement with Rekka. Rekka's got a temper to match her nickname, but she's pretty. I just don't know what to think about her, she confuses me."**

**          "So does my fiancé, Akane. We also have parents who did this to us."**

**          "Life is full of surprises and hard knocks."**

**          "Yeah, at least you don't have three fiancés, and another girl who thinks she is one, after you. Akane is the only one who didn't want me and my Pops is very persistent, even in panda form."**

**          "Guess everyone has his or her own problems," Yasha sighed.**

**********************

**          "Got that right," Ranma rolled his eyes.**

**          "Akane, you like your fiancé, no matter how many times you hit him. Admit it!"**

**          "I…"**

**          "EEK!" Rekka screamed. Suddenly Sekhmet was back and he was attacking with a spider, a wolf, and an ogre!**

**          "Rekka, you are mine!" Sekhmet swirled his long cold tail around her and pinned her arms in place.**

**          "HELP!" Rekka screamed. Akane was stuck to a giant spider's web.**

**          "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Yasha growled angrily as he ran to help the girls.**

**          "Kill the other girl if you want Dais, Anubis," Sekhmet sneered.**

**          "You're mine and Cale's little treasure," Sekhmet smirked.**

**          "Yasha!" Rekka screamed frightendly.**

**          Yasha began glowing a brilliant red, "Time for you to let my fiancé go, and you to go to HELL!"**

**          The attack hit and Rekka began to fall, but Yasha caught her. He landed quickly, and found Rekka shaking and gently held her close. "Yasha, I was so scared," Rekka whispered into his ear.**

**          "Shh," Yasha replied, "You're safe now, I'll protect you, I promise."**

**          "Ranma!" Akane was now out of the web and hugging her fiancé.**

**          "Akane…" Ranma was surprised.**

**          "Ranma no baka," Akane smiled at him.**

**          "I thought you hated me," Ranma blinked.**

**          "No, I may get angry at you but I'll never hate you," Akane replied softly, so softly Ranma almost didn't hear her.**

**          "What would our mothers say?" Rekka blushed, embarrassed.**

**          "Our pops might get the wrong idea," Ranma grimaced. "Then all our problems might come and attack us…"**

**          "Well, not all of our problems, just Shampoo, Ryoga, Mouse, and Kuno."**

**          "Huh?"**

**          "Rekka has two brothers, her older half-brother is engaged to Kodaichi, and her other brother is engaged to Ukyou."**

**          "And Akane told me about Mouse and Shampoo… I think they'd make a great couple. Yasha, could I talk to Ranma for a second, and could you chat with Akane?" Yasha nods and sets her down. He leads Akane a little ways away from Ranma and Rekka.**

**          "Why'd you want to talk to me?"**

**          "I find it hard to believe that as soon as Ryoga disappears, Akane's P-chan, reappears."**

**          "…"**

**          "You better tell her soon, or she's gonna punt you into the next world, along with this Ryoga guy. Either that or I'll do it," Rekka glared at Ranma.**

**          "I promised him I wouldn't tell her…"**

**          "Well, when we get to Nerima, I'm gonna make him let you tell Akane, or convince him… wait, did you already try to tell her?" Ranma nods. "She didn't believe you?" nods again. "All right, I've got a plan!"**

**          "What sort of plan?"**

**          "One that won't get you hurt, hopefully," Rekka smirked. "Now I gotta find Yasha, damn is he gonna like this plan!"**

**          "What plan?" Yasha asked.**

**          "Tell ya later demon-boy," Rekka grinned.**

**          "Demon-boy?"**

**          "Sorry, I'm in an extremely good mood!"**

**          "Must have something to with your plan," Yasha sighed.**

**          "She sounds like Nabiki," Akane muttered to Ranma.**

**          "She's not as scary as Nabiki," Ranma replied.**

**          "Agreed."**

**          "Well, I guess we'd better go home, Yasha," Rekka smiled.**

**          "Rekka, it'll be too dark before we get back," Yasha sighed.**

**          "But you…" Rekka sighed as Yasha gave her a look.**

**          "YASHA-KURO!"**

**          "Why'd Sean have to show?" Rekka growled and walked over to Yasha. Yasha growled in agreement.**

**          "Hey, Sean, leave Yasha and Rekka alone!" Shin appeared.**

**          "SHIN!" Rekka yelled excitedly and ran to give him a big hug.**

**          "Hey sis," Shin laughed.**

**          "Oops! Ranma, Akane, these are my big brothers, Sean the mean, and Shin my favorite big brother in the whole world!" Rekka grinned. Sean glared and Shin looked embarrassed.**

**          "Um, Akane, could the guys sleep in the dojo?" Ranma asked.**

**          "Yeah, and Rekka can sleep in my room," Akane smiled.**

**          "Oy, Yasha," Shin smiled, "Say anything about what we talked about, yet?"**

**          "Feh," Yasha muttered.**

**          "Um, Ranma, could we find the Kuno's place first? I think my eldest brother would prefer the luxury and enjoy meeting his fiancé."**

**          "Sure," Ranma understood the hidden meaning of this conversation.**

**          "Luxury?" Sean inquired.**

**          "Your fiancé has a lot of money," Akane filled in.**

**          "And they will give me lodging?"**

**          "Most certainly! You do have an ID on you, right?" Ranma asked.**

**          "Yes."**

**********************

**          "Thank goodness he's gone!" Rekka smiled happily and held Yasha's hand.**

**          "Sis!" Shin looked about to faint.**

**          "Well, I'm glad he's gone. I never have gotten along with him. And…" Rekka thinks for a second, "Oh, now I know what you're talking about! Doesn't matter, he's my friend."**

**          "Rekka," Shin sighed.**

**          "What?"**

**          "Never mind," Shin sighed.**

**          "Oh, Shin, wanna hear about our half-brother's fiancé?" Shin looked uninterested. "She's a real… Shin, what's wrong?"**

**          "Nothing," Shin sighed again.**

**          "Well, Ranma is your fiancé's friend. He says she's a really great person, but Akane told me to warn you about flying spatulas."**

**          "Spatulas?"**

**          "You'll see," Akane replied vaguely. And told them all exactly where the Tendo household was.**

**          "Hey Ranma, will you take Akane and Shin to the Tendo's? Yasha and I need to talk a little…"**

**          "Okay, see you soon Rekka," Ranma grimaced and led the others away.**

**          "Okay, did Ranma tell you about Ryoga?"**

**          "Yeah, pig-boy."**

**          "Don't ever call him that to his face," Rekka's voice softened.**

**          "Why not?"**

**          "…" Rekka stared at the ground.**

**          "Okay, can I call him P-chan?"**

**          "That'll work, okay here's the plan…" She whispered it in his ear.**

**          "Good plan, let's see if it works. What does he look like?"**

**          "Yellow bandanna around his head, black hair, yellow shirt, or otherwise standing a block away from us," Rekka grinned as Yasha blinked in surprise. "I… never mind, it's not important."**

**          "Rekka, is something wrong?"**

**          "I just want to help out Ranma and Akane…" **_And I don't want you getting injured_. **Rekka sighed.**

**          "Rekka…" Yasha waited for her to elaborate. **_What are you thinking about? Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Rekka…_

          **"Excuse me, which way to the ****Nerima****High School****?"**

**          "Oh, you must be Ryoga!" Rekka forced a smile.**

**          "Huh? How'd you know?"**

**          "Oh, Akane told us ALL about you, P-chan," Yasha smirked. "She was really mad when she finally realized you were P-chan. She said she was gonna kill you the next time she saw you, and wanted to have pork for dinner…**

**"But tonight Kasumi decided to make roast beef," Rekka took Yasha's hand.**

**"Just so you're warned, she said she was gonna be mad at you until you showed her you can transform into P-chan," Yasha smirked.**

**"She… (Gulp) did?"**

**"You better not let her say anything until you're done explaining."**

**"You aren't another one of Ranma's fiancé's, are you?"**

**"Not a chance," Rekka replied. Ryoga began to look at her dreamily. "I'm his fiancé." She sighed thankfully when Yasha put his arm around her and glared at Ryoga.**

**"You know that girl with the sumo-pig told Ranma she likes you," Rekka grimaced realizing what she had said.**

**"Let's go see Akane and make her less angry…"**

**"Ryoga, it's this way," Yasha growled, and turned Ryoga in the right direction and made Rekka walk on one side of him Ryoga was on the other. Mentally Rekka was thanking Yasha.**

**********************

**"Watch me, Akane," Ryoga grimaced as Yasha poured cold water over him. P-chan stood in his place and an infuriated Akane stood before them once Yasha used the hot water on Ryoga. Akane was so mad she began screaming and trying to hit Rekka, Yasha, Ryoga, and Ranma.**

**"Akane!**** You almost hit us!" Rekka began to cry. Akane stopped and looked surprised. "And why are you trying to hit Ranma? Ryoga made him promise not to tell!"**

**"He did?" Akane frowned as she looked at Ranma.**

**"I always keep my promises," Ranma replied.**

**"SHE DIDN'T KNOW?" Ryoga was very angry right now, at Rekka and Yasha.**

**"Yasha!"**** Rekka hid behind him.**

**"Get out of here, Rekka," Yasha growled softly and protectively.**

**"But it's my fault, I thought the plan up," Rekka cried and then stopped, her tears had left trails and she walked in front of Yasha. "I take the blame for you telling Akane, it was my plan. I didn't want anyone to fight, especially not Yasha…"**

**Shin stepped outside and was surprised as he saw Akane, Ranma, Yasha, and Ryoga staring at Rekka in utter disbelief.**

**"I'm sorry, but you made my friends fight and then Akane would protect you and well… she would have blamed Ranma! He doesn't deserve to be blamed; not this time. I'm sorry, but I'm going home now. I apologize to everyone involved, especially you, Yasha." Rekka ran into the forest. Yasha was the one who became suddenly worried.**

**"I'm going after her. You really upset her, Akane. She never planed on crying or saying 'sorry'. She only meant to stop Ryoga from sleeping with you without your knowledge. Ryoga, you shouldn't have let it progress this far, if you were a man with honor. Ranma, I understand your reasons, but I still think you could have prevented all this by pouring water on him, without saying a thing." Yasha ran in a blur of speed to find Rekka.**

**********************

"Who is this beautiful flower?" Kuno asked smiling as he spotted Rekka in the woods.

**"I can't do anything right," Rekka mutters to herself.**

**"Oh beautiful angel!**** Thou must hath fallen from heaven! I, Kuno, the Blue-Hurricane of Nerima High, will allow you to become my girlfriend," Kuno announced to Rekka.**

**"No way, bub!**** I already have a fiancé! And my brother is your sister's fiancé!" Rekka growled angrily.**

**"But it doesn't matter, lovely angel, our love will triumph!"**

**"EXCUSE ME! BUT I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! YOU JERK!" Rekka screamed angrily.**

**"Oh, the fallen angel speaks only to me!" Kuno sighed.**

**"You're delusional!" Rekka yelled in frustration.**

**"Give your boyfriend a kiss, angel!" Kuno puckered up and grabbed Rekka.**

**"Get your paws off of me!" Rekka screamed and punched him in the stomach. Then she stepped on his toes, and while he was busy, she ran as far away as she could… right into Yasha.**

**"Rekka?"**** Yasha looked startled and worried.**

**"I never want to meet Kuno again," Rekka muttered angrily.**

**"What did he try to do?"**

**"Tried to kiss me and called me his girlfriend…" Rekka looked disgusted and angry.**

**"OH SWEET FALLEN ANGEL!" Kuno yelled happily.**

**"He's delusional!" Rekka was fuming mad now.**

**"What did you do to him?" Yasha looked at her.**

**"Punched him in the gut, and stepped on his toes," Rekka replied.**

**"Ouch," Yasha replied.**

**"There you are my sweet fallen angel!"**

**"Stay away from me, you freak!" Rekka hid behind Yasha, much to Yasha's amusement.**

**"But my lovely one…" Kuno crooned.**

**"Leave my fiancé alone," Yasha growled in annoyance, this guy had gone too far.**

**"She's my girlfriend!"**

**"Last time I checked, both the guy and girl had to agree to that! I didn't!" Rekka screamed angrily.**

**"But my lovely…"**

**"Shut the hell up!" Rekka screamed angrier than before. "Look you no-brained psycho, I hate your guts! So leave me the freaking hell alone!"**

**Yasha blinks in surprise, never having heard Rekka swear that often. "You want me to get rid of him?"**

**Rekka smiled at Yasha. Yasha shrugged and grinned back. "Enjoy your first class ticket to your house!" BOOM! Kuno was blown all the way home by Yasha.**

**"Better now?" Yasha asked.**

**"Much," Rekka replied and thought about sitting down but started walking quickly.**

**"Where are you going?" Yasha raised an eyebrow.**

**"Akane told me a lot about that annoying jerk, he'll return soon if we don't leave now," Rekka replied.**

**"Okay, why don't we go back to the Tendo's then, he'll never expect us to be there," Yasha smiled.**

**"Good idea, let's just hope he doesn't want to see 'his Akane' and 'pig-tailed girl'," Rekka muttered.**

**"Pig-tailed girl?"******

**"Ranma has a curse that turns him into a red-headed girl."**

**"Really?"**** Rekka nodded. "Anything else is I should know about?"**

**"Ranma is afraid of cats, and Shampoo turns into one," Rekka answered him. "Let's see, Mouse turns into a duck, you know about Ryoga, Ranma's father turns into a panda. I think that's it."**

**"Does Ukyou turn into anything?"**

**"Not that I know of.**** Oh, and watch out for Shampoo's food, it usually has some sort of potion in it. Don't fight Shampoo; Amazon custom has it that if a guy fights a girl and wins, then he's her fiancé."**

**"What if you try to fight her?"**

**"Then she would give me the Amazon 'kiss of death' and follow me around trying to kill me. So the only ones who can fight her are Ranma and Mouse."**

**"You're kidding," Yasha stared at her.**

**"I only wish I was!"**

**"Okay…"**

**"Oh, I forgot about Kodaichi! She hides weapons in the weirdest objects, and don't smell her roses! She has all sorts of weird potions she tries to use on Ranma, Akane, and anyone who gets in her way."**

**"Stay clear of Kodaichi and no fighting with Shampoo. What about Ukyou?"**

**"Watch out for spatulas, otherwise she's cool," Rekka smiled. "Just make sure to remind me about watching on what I sit on if we go to her place."**

**"Why?"**

**"Shape-shifter, perverted guy, he particularly goes after Ukyou," Rekka swallowed. "And remind me to watch out for Happossai, he steals female undergarments."**

**"Hentai," Yasha muttered.**

**"He lives at the Tendo's," Rekka sighed as they walked back to the Tendo's. "Man, am I gonna have one hell of a day tomorrow."**

**"I think you've been listening far too much to me, lately," Yasha grinned.**

**"Don't even go there demon-boy," Rekka sighed.**

**"At least Akane won't 'mallet' you," Yasha tried to cheer Rekka up. Rekka shrugged and remained quiet the rest of the way, until Yasha got fed up with it. "WHY ARE YOU NOT TALKING TO ME?"**

**"…" Rekka turned and looked at him in surprise.**

**"Are you mad at me?"**

**"No, Yasha," Rekka replied softly. "I was just admiring the scenery…" **_And you…_

"Feh, you had me worried," Yasha growled in annoyance.

**"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried," Rekka apologized.**

**"And you don't have to apologize to anyone," **_Especially not me._****

**"Yasha, what's wrong?" Rekka became concerned at Yasha's attitude.**

**"Nothing is wrong," Yasha lied.**

**"Yasha," Rekka sighed. He frowned until he saw her looking at him, she was smiling.**

**"We're going the wrong way to the Tendo's," Yasha frowned. He took Rekka's hand and began to blaze a trail slightly to the left. Rekka's smile widened as he held her hand.**

**"Thank you, Yasha," Rekka whispered. "Thank you for being my friend."**

_Is that all I am to her? _** "No need to thank me for something that's given freely."**

**Rekka yawned, "You and Shin are my best friends, my protectors…" Rekka yawned again and her eyes felt heavy. She stumbled.**

**"Well, I guess we're staying here tonight," Yasha mumbled, and picked Rekka up in his arms. Rekka sighed, much to his surprise, as he jumped up into a tree. He held her close once he'd settled on a branch, and then he fell asleep.**

**"Mm," Rekka woke up and she found she was high in a tree, with a sleeping Yasha, who still had his arms wrapped tightly around her. **_Wow! I don't even remember him picking me up! I must have been exhausted! Well, running does that to you. This feels nice…_** Rekka slowly let herself fall asleep with her head on Yasha's chest, listening to his heartbeat.**

**********************

**Yasha yawned and woke up smiling when he saw Rekka's smiling face inches from his own. She was snuggling with him! **_Does she even know she's doing that? Does she like me more than a friend?_ ** She yawned as he shifted his position.**

**"Morning Yasha," Rekka smiled at him.**

**"Morning Rekka," Yasha was almost blushing.**

**"WHERE ARE YOU FALLEN ANGEL?" Kuno could be heard yelling not far off. As if he was following their trail!**

**Rekka hid her head in Yasha's shirt and held onto him tightly.**

**"Rekka, I promise he won't find you," Yasha sighed and petted with her hair.**

**"He tried to kiss me, he didn't even care that Sean is Kodaichi's fiancé, or that you were my fiancé," Rekka looked up at Yasha.**

**"You gave him plenty of reasons for him to stop, and he didn't listen, did he?" Yasha was very angry with stupid Kuno. Rekka shook her head 'no'. "Then he should get punched quite a few times if he comes near you again. That suit you?"**

**"Yeah," Rekka sighed, "Thanks Yasha."**

**"I won't let him hurt you, Rekka," Yasha replied. Rekka tilted her head up and kissed Yasha on his cheek. He blushed, "What was that for?"**

**"For everything you've done to protect me, and help me," Rekka was now very red.**

**"…" Yasha blushed a bit more, and got over the fact that if she'd missed a few inches she might have… "We should try to get to the Tendo's soon."**

**"Do we have to?" Rekka yawned and snuggled close to him.**

**"…Um… no… we just should… so Shin doesn't worry about you," Yasha felt her sigh as she moved away from him and began to climb down. "Rekka, wait a second, I'll take you down."**

**"… O-okay…" Rekka gulped, as he picked her up bridal style and jumped down. She clung tightly to him.**

**"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Yasha smiled as she opened her eyes.**

**"No," Rekka felt him place her feet on the ground.**

**"Let's go," Yasha laughed.**

**********************

**"REKKA!"**** Shin yelled in relief when he saw his sister with her fiancé.**

**"Sorry to worry you, Shin," Rekka smiled. "I just had to let off some steam."**

**"But you left crying…" Shin blinked in surprise.**

**"Someone ticked me off, so Yasha helped me take care of them," Rekka blushed as she looked at the ground.**

**"Who was it?" Ranma asked.**

**"Kuno," Yasha growled.**

**"He's more like a psycho," Rekka added.**

**"So now he's after you, Akane, and me" Ranma sighed.**

**"Talk about gross! He wanted me to be his girlfriend even after I told him my older half-brother was engaged to his sister!"**

**"Kuno has no brains; he thinks with his other end," Akane replied. Leaving everyone speechless. "What, its not like Ranma doesn't say worse."**

**"I have to agree with her thoughts on Kuno," Rekka finally broke the silence.**

**"Rekka, you'd never say something like that about… say… Yasha," Shin pointed out.**

**"Of course not!**** Yasha's… well… just not like Kuno at all! Why you would even compare the two is… (URG)!" Rekka kicked her brother behind the knees.**

**"Ouch!" Shin yelped in pain.**

**"****Moron****!" Rekka yelled at her brother before going into the dojo.**

**Yasha sighed, "Sometimes I have no clue what to think of her."**

**"PERVERT!"**** Akane screams at Happossai. Ranma punts the pervert into the air.**

**"Serves him right if he got a curse like yours," Yasha glared at the flying form.**

**"Hey! I'd never wish this on anyone!" Ranma exploded.**

**"Never said you did, I just said it would serve him right," Yasha shrugged and trotted off to the house.**

**"Ranma no baka," Akane mutters.**

**"Hey, Akane!"**** Rekka grins as she sticks her head out the door, "Now I know you have a crush on him!"**

**"WHAT! A crush on whom?" Ranma glared at Akane.**

**"REKKA NO BAKA!"**** Akane runs to hit Rekka.**

**"Later!" Rekka laughs as she runs around the dojo, on top of it, then stands behind Ranma. "You know, this is kind of fun!"**

**"REKKA NO BAKA!"**** Akane yells angrily.**

**"Akane, I didn't say who, and he got jealous," Rekka pointed at Ranma. Akane paled, dropped her mallet and ran to her room. **_No way on earth that Ranma likes **me**!_****

"Why did you say that to her?" Shin asked annoyed.

**"Duh, it's obvious! Today we have to go meet your fiancé, and Ranma gets rid of two birds with two different stones, then I'll work on talking to Mouse and Shampoo."**

**"Oh no," Ranma groans.**

**"Akane needs a break to sort her feelings out, I used mine up when I ran off. Boy did that help me figure out… never mind," Rekka laughed nervously.**

**"Rekka, are you okay?" Yasha came out of the house.**

**"… Yeah… I'm fine we're just talking about going to meet Ukyou!" Rekka smiled and blushed at the same time.**

**"Okay if I go with you?" Yasha asks.**

**"If you want to…" Rekka looked at the ground.**

**"AKANE!**** WE'RE GOING TO UKYOU'S!" Ranma yells at a window.**

**"FINE!"**** Akane yells angrily.**

**"MY BROTHER IS JUST THRILLED TO BE MEETING HIS FUTURE BRIDE!" Rekka yells.**

**"Bye," Akane sighs loudly.**

**"Bye!"**

**"So, why did you say that about me, Rekka?" Shin frowns.**

**"Just in case she forgot you are Ukyou's fiancé and decided to get mad at Ranma for nothing," Rekka smiles at her brother sweetly.**

**"You're up to something," Shin replied.**

**"Yup!**** And I've given up on plans; it's just going to work itself out!" Rekka laughed happily.**

**"Rekka…" Yasha smiled at his happy, laughing, fiancé.**

**"Here's Ukyou's," Ranma points straight ahead.**

**"What if I don't want to be her fiancé?"**

**"Then I'm gonna pound you," Ranma growls.**

**"Calm down Ranma," Yasha pats Ranma's shoulder, startling Ranma.**

**Rekka laughs some more, "Shin does that to me all the time!"**

**"RAN-CHAN!"**** Ukyou glomps onto Ranma.**

**"U-chan… I gotta go…" Ranma gasps and escaped.**

**"BYE RAN-CHAN!" Ukyou yells.**

**"Are you Ukyou?" Rekka asks.**

**"Yes, are you here to eat?"**

**"Nope, we came here to see you! I'm Rekka; this is my fiancé, Yasha, and my older brother Shin!"**

**"Could you elaborate?"**

**"Our dads engaged us when we were both in diapers," Shin sighed.**

**"So now I've got two fiancés?"**

**"Excuse me, but in all technicality, your only fiancé is my brother," Rekka replied. "See you later, Shin. Oh and Ukyou, if you hurt my brother, you're gonna wish you hadn't. Where do you want to go, Yasha?"**

**"Why don't we… um… go to the amusement park," Yasha supplied.**

**"Okay," Rekka smiled.**

**"Really?"**** Yasha blinked.**

**"Yup, and I promise not to run off this time," Rekka blushed. Yasha and Rekka walked away and went to the amusement park.**

**"My sister really needs to stop trying to protect me," Shin sighed.**

**"…"**

**"Sorry about that, I didn't know about the engagement until two days ago, and then Rekka got angry at Yasha. Father even made Sean search for her and we ended up here."**

**"Oh, so you don't want to be my fiancé?"**

**"I really don't know, from what Ranma told me about you, you're very nice, unless provoked and then Rekka said something about spatulas and that really confused me."**

**"How did your sister know about my spatulas?"**

**"I think Ryoga told her before he got mad at her for tricking him into making Akane believe he was P-chan."**

**"Rekka is as dangerous as Nabiki?"**

**"No way!**** She did this with no fee attached. I think I'll just go back to the Tendo's and talk to Kasumi, if you don't mind."**

**"You're staying at the Tendo's?" Ukyou's father came and stood in the doorway.**

**"Yes, my sister made friends with Ranma and Akane," Shin replied.**

**"Well, he's staying here, Ukyou prepare the guest room."**

**********************

**"What do you want to do?"**

**"Um, do you want to go on the Thunder Bolt?" Yasha squirmed a little.**

**"Sure!" Rekka smiled at Yasha.**

**********************

**"Look at that babe!" guy whistles.**

**"She's a hottie!" another guy mutters.**

**"Let's get her to ditch that guy and we'll have a party," a third guy snarls.**

**********************

**"Yasha, is something wrong?" Rekka asked as they wait in line for the ride.**

**"I just get the feeling something's going to happen…" Yasha mutters loud enough for Rekka to hear.**

**"You aren't the only one, but let's enjoy the atmosphere while we still can," Rekka smiled as they gave the man in charge of the ride their tickets. They climbed on the ride and sat next to each other.**

**"Hi ya cutie," the guy who whistled smirks as he gets onto the ride. Rekka moves closer to Yasha. "Talk to ya after the ride."**

**"Yasha, I think you were right," Rekka shivered in fear. **

**Yasha put his arm around her to comfort her. "I'll protect you, I will always protect you."**

**"Thank you, Yasha," Rekka sighed and leaned against him as the ride began.**** Rekka clutched tightly to Yasha as the ride began, but he only smiled.**

**"You're welcome," he whispered into her ear as the ride began.**

**After once around they had fun, and Rekka was smiling happily, Rekka's main reason was Yasha. Once the ride had stopped and they were both walking down the ramp, they both remembered what that guy had said.**

**"Hello there, sweet thing," the guy crooned.**

**"Look, I don't like you, and I've had about enough of your comments! Leave me alone or you'll regret it!"**

**"Oh it's my lovely one!" Kuno had returned!**

**"Stay the hell away from her!" Yasha growled angrily.**

**"But she's my girlfriend!"**

**"NO WAY IN HELL!"**** Rekka screamed angrily. She pointed her hand toward all four boys and they got a taste of flame.**

**"I think I'll stay away from her," Kuno coughed.**

**"WE WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" the other three grabbed at her but Yasha slashed his sword in the air and they were blown across town.**

**"Rekka, are you hurt?"**

**"No, I'm okay. Thank you, Yasha," Rekka took his hand.**

**"Want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Rekka nodded and let him lead the way.**

**"Sorry I cause so much trouble."**

**"Hey, it just makes life less boring," Yasha grinned. "Besides, if I were in their shoes, I'd be jealous to be seen with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."**

**"Yasha, I'm not pretty," Rekka sighed.**

**"You are to me," Yasha pulled her close as they stepped onto the Ferris wheel.**

**"But…"**

**"Do you really want to fight?"**

**"No, but I still don't agree with you," Rekka sighed.**

**Yasha let the person in charge of the ride close the door and when they were away from listening ears, "You don't have to, but I'll never think otherwise." He pulled her closer and kissed her. Rekka was in shock; this was her first kiss. It continued until the end of the ride…**

**"Get your lips off my sister!" Sean growled angrily.**

**"Sean?" Rekka blinked when she saw her brother.**

**"Kodaichi!**** I found them!" Sean yelled for his fiancé.**

**"Run!" Rekka whispered to Yasha.**

**"No! You are going to meet my fiancé! AND YOU WILL NOT LEAVE!" Sean glared daggers at his sister.**

**Yasha picked Rekka up and ran as fast as he could, "Where should we go?"**

**"Shampoo and Mousse!"**** Rekka grinned.**

**"Um, why there?"******

**"We haven't been there yet, and Shampoo may not be so bad… Just promise me you won't fight her!"**

**"What?" Yasha yelled.**

**"Just promise me, Yasha!"**

**"Fine I promise not to fight the cat-girl," Yasha growled. "But why can't I just hurt Sean?"**

**"If he shows up, wait and see how Kodaichi acts first…"**

**"Nekohauten?"******

**"This is it!" They both ran inside quickly and sat in a shadowed booth.**

**"Hello, welcome to the Nekohauten.**** May I help you?" the boy with glasses asked.**

**"Are you Mousse?" Rekka asked.**

**"Um, yes…"**

**"Oh, okay, Ranma will fight you tomorrow, and the winner takes Shampoo for a fiancé. By the way, could my fiancé and I hide here for a while? We'll eat, and pay!" Rekka batted her eyelashes at Mousse.**

**"Um… okay…"**

**"Duck-boy no tell Shampoo there customers!" Shampoo hits Mousse over the head with a frying pan.**

**"But beautiful Shampoo…" Mousse tried to be sweet to her.**

**"Oh! Hi! You must be Shampoo! Ranma's told us a lot about you!" Rekka grinned.**

**"You another fiancé of airen?"**** Shampoo glared.**

**"No, I'm his friend. This is my fiancé, Yasha Shikon, and I'm Rekka James!"**

**"Oh! Shampoo glad meet friend of airen's! You eat?"**

**"Yes, we'll split a plate of ramen," Yasha smiled as Rekka laughed.**

**"Ramen?**** Plain?" Shampoo questioned.**

**"We'll have the chicken ramen," Rekka laughed at Yasha's stunned expression. "He thought there was only one kind of ramen," Rekka whispered to Mousse and Shampoo.**

**"Shampoo like you! Ramen on house!"**

**"There's no need for that, we want to pay, it makes us feel less like free loaders," Yasha smiled.**

**"Rekka like Rekka's airen?**** Is strong?"**

**"Yes, I like him a lot, and he is strong, and he promised me he wouldn't fight you," Rekka blushed.**

**"Rekka know Amazon custom?"**

**"Ranma told us about it," Yasha sighed.**

**"Shampoo go fix ramen!" Mousse hurried after her.**

**"Why did you say that Ranma wanted to fight Mousse?"**

**"Well, you remember me telling him that winner takes Shampoo?" Yasha nods. "All Ranma has to do is loose!"**

**"He's not going to enjoy that at all, Rekka," Yasha sighed.**

**"He wants Shampoo off his back, this is the only way!"**

**"Fine, but I'm sure glad we got Sean and Kodaichi off our trail," Yasha sighed.**

**"It could be worse, it could be Kuno that was cursed like Ranma, then he'd have been chasing men and women," Rekka sighed.**

**"Ramen ready!"**** Shampoo brought the food out.**

**"Thank you Shampoo!"**** Rekka smiled happily as her fiancé began to try and eat the entire plate.**

**"Welcome friends of Ranma! Not fiancés always welcome!" Shampoo laughed happily.**

**********************

**"You want to go back to Ukyou's?" Yasha asked.**

**"Okay, but after we check up on Shin, can we go back to the Tendo's?" Rekka yawned.**

**"Sure," Yasha smiled at her.**

**********************

**"I'm fine, Rekka. Why don't you take her to the Tendo's? Night sis!" Shin called as Yasha lead Rekka back to the Tendo's.**

**"Night Shin," Rekka yawned and leaned on Yasha as they turned a corner.**

**"Hey, sleepy head, you still awake?"**

**"Yeah," Rekka sighed.**

**"Want me to carry you?"**

**"No, I'll walk," Rekka pinched herself awake. "Ow!"**

**"You seem more awake now," Yasha chuckled.**

**"We're here," Rekka yawned as they both walked inside. "Night Yasha, I'll be in Akane's room."**

**"I guess I'm with Ranma and the panda-man," Yasha smiled as he walked Rekka to Akane's room. "Night Rekka," Yasha pulled her into an embrace and kissed her goodnight.**

**"I could get used to this," Rekka smiled and leaned against Yasha a moment longer.**

**"Comfy?" Yasha chuckled.**

**"Very," Rekka yawned sleepily and fell asleep standing up against Yasha.**

**Yasha sighed and carried her downstairs to the sofa. He tried to get her to let go of him, but her grip only tightened, "I guess we sleep here tonight."**

**********************

**"REBECCA MARIE JAMES! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" someone yelled at the two sleeping figures, startling them awake.**

**          "MOM!" Rekka screamed in fright and ran out the door quickly, grabbing Yasha, Akane, and Ranma on her way.**

**          "Rekka?" Akane and Ranma asked together.**

**          "Rekka, stop here. We're far enough away, she won't find you, it's okay," Yasha soothed.**

**          "She found me..." Rekka let go of everyone and curled up into a ball on the forest floor.**

**          "Why is she like this?" Ranma blinked in shock.**

**          "Her mother is not the nicest of people and used to scare her. Now she's petrified of the woman, even though she could use some of her powers. She's been running because her mom wants us to marry if we even touch each other."**

**          "Mom… scary… go way… want Yasha!" Rekka cried in fright.**

**          "Rekka… Shh, every thing will be fine, I'm here," Yasha pulled her into his arms. "I'm with you, she won't hurt you. I'll protect you from her, just like I promised."**

**          "Yasha…" Rekka uncurled a little and hugged Yasha tightly.**

**          "Rekka, we want to help you too," Akane put a hand out to her new friend.**

**          "O-okay," Rekka wiped away her tears but still clung to Yasha as they both stood up.**

**          "Rekka, could you tell us exactly what she did to you?" Ranma asked softly in a gentle voice.**

**          "S-she'll be mad at me if I tell you…" Rekka buried her face in Yasha's shirt. "She'll try to kill you."**

**          "WHAT!" Ranma yelped in shock.**

**          "She… she tried to make me eat sprouts once. They were so gross that I told her and she hit me. Dad got there and caught her hand just before she did it again…" Rekka started. "She got a knife out of the draw… she tried to kill dad… and when I tried to stop her… she attacked me."**

**          "Rekka," Yasha rocked her gently in his arms. "Thank you for telling us, but why didn't you say something sooner?"**

**          "I was afraid…" Rekka swallowed hard. "I was afraid you would hate me."**

**          "No, I could never hate you. I love you Rekka," Yasha leaned down and softly kissed her.**

**          "What about your father, Rekka?" Akane asked.**

**          "He was only wounded, but he stopped mom from hurting me and divorced her, but not before she told him that I was engaged to Yasha."**

**          "You poor girl! How horrible!" Akane tried to comfort her friend.**

**          "Actually, it's the best thing that ever happened to me," Rekka laughed. "I love Yasha."**

**          "What about how you were hurt?" Ranma asked.**

**          "I really can't be hurt very long…" Rekka frowned. "Promise not to yell at me if I tell you why?"**

**          "We promise," her three companions replied solemnly.**

**          "My dad is youkai, mom couldn't really hurt him. I'm half youkai, so she couldn't get me very easily…but I was little…" Rekka relaxed in Yasha's arms.**

**          "Something more we have in common," Yasha grinned.**

**          "You're half youkai too?" Rekka blinked in surprise.**

**          "My name gives it away entirely!" Yasha laughed and rolled his eyes.**

**          "So Ryoga's a perv. Akane has a crush and has an awesome temper. Ranma is thought of as a cross-dresser. Nabiki's a con artist. Kasumi is sweet, and Dr. Tofu has a crush on Kasumi. Shampoo turns into a cat, Mousse turns into a duck, and Shampoo's great grandmother is a type of wise woman. Ukyou is Ranma's friend who is a girl and dresses like a boy. Ranma's 'Pops' is a panda, Ranma's mother wants to impale him on a blade, Happossai is an underwear thief, and Akane's father is way too sensitive for his own good. My mother is a psycho, my father is a demon, and I'm a half demon. Yasha is a half demon…" Rekka tucked her head under Yasha's chin.**

**          "On my mother's side, so my 'Pops' was a human, and was often at bat for me, until he began to drink. I live with my mom."**

**          "Yasha, I'm sorry," Rekka hugged him tightly.**

**          "Hey, I like my mom, and I'm glad she divorced my 'Pops'," Yasha smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry about."**

**          "REBECCA!"**

**          "Yasha…" Rekka shivered in his arms.**

**          "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," Yasha whispered. "Ranma, any suggestions on where to hide?"**

**          "Um…"**

**          "Shampoo!" Rekka whispered.**

**          "NO!" Ranma and Akane waved their hands.**

**          "Well, Ranma has to fight Mousse and lose, today," Yasha shrugged.**

**          "I WHAT!" Ranma stared in shock at Yasha.**

**          "It gets Shampoo to stop calling you 'airen' everyday, and you won't be her fiancé," Yasha sighed.**

**          "Just peachy, and who told him that?" Akane glared at the couple in front of her.**

**          "Me," Rekka raised a shy hand. "Or, I could fight in Ranma's place and say he's wounded and Dr. Tofu said so."**

**          "No, I'll fight him, and I'll… let him win…" Ranma sighed.**

**          "Then you'll only have to deal with Kuno, but I think Rekka and I could teach you two how to do the fires, like we do, and that should make him leave you alone," Yasha shrugged.**

**          "Rekka, if you're a half demon, what does that make Shin and Sean?" Akane asked.**

**          "Sean is a full youkai and Shin is full human." Rekka explained, "Dad married this youkai person, but she died of cancer after she had Sean. Dad remarried and his new wife, my mom, had been married once before, but her first husband divorced her, and that's why Shin's human. Then I was born."**

**          "That's odd," Ranma blinked in surprise.**

**          "And I hope he stays clear of me," Rekka's eyes blazed for a moment.**

**          "Who?" Akane asked.**

**          "Sean," Yasha and Rekka both responded frostily.**

**          "So, you never told me exactly why you hate your brother so much," Ranma stated.**

**          "Let's just say he's a cold hearted, jerk faced, stuck up, son of a bitch. He's been nothing but cruel and cold to me ever since I can remember. He tried to sell me to another family, but dad found out and grounded him."**

**          "Um, in my opinion, it wasn't enough," Ranma frowned.**

**          "Gomen nasasi," Rekka sighed.**

**          "What are you saying sorry for?"**

**          "My mother, Sean, my problems that follow me," Rekka shrugged.**

**          "REBECCA MARIE JAMES! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"**

**          "Run!" Rekka shivered in fright. Yasha needed no hint and took off to Shampoo's with Rekka in his arms. Ranma followed with Akane on his back.**

**********************

**          "Rekka, how far will she follow you?" Akane asked.**

**          "I need to get to a phone!" Rekka shivered.**

**          "There's one two blocks away!" Ranma's breath was normal.**

**          "Then let's go!" Yasha growled.**

**          "There!"**

**          Rekka dashed into the phone booth and called a number, "Daddy! HELP! MOMMY'S AFTER YASHA AND ME, IN NERIMA… YES I KNOW THAT YOU PUT A RESTRAINING ORDER ON HER… Nekohauten… See you soon!"**

**          "So?" Ranma questioned.**

**          "My dad should meet us at the Nekohauten, and he'll bring the police with him."**

**          "Okay, let's move it!" Yasha saw the woman Rekka called 'mommy' three blocks away.**

**          "Turn here!" Ranma ordered.**

**          "Ranma! Stop right there!" Mousse stood in front of the four friends.**

**          "Mousse! We need help! There's a psycho lady after Ranma, Yasha, Akane, and me!" Rekka pleaded with Mousse. "Hide us from her and then you'll get to fight with Ranma!"**

**          "Fine, where do I hide you four?"**

**          "In the Nekohauten," Akane replied quickly.**

**          "Mean-girl! Ranma carry mean-girl?" Shampoo saw them first.**

**          "Shampoo! Help!" Rekka yelped out. "My psycho-mom is after me!"**

**          "Shampoo help Rekka, then kill mean-girl!"**

**          "SHAMPOO! MY MOM WANTS TO KILL ALL FOUR OF US! AND IF SHE SEES US WITH YOU, YOU'RE NEXT!" Rekka snapped angrily.**

**          "Shampoo understand. Shampoo hide you and husband in Shampoo room, while demon-boy and violent-girl hide in Mousse room."**

**          Yasha growled as Shampoo tried to separate him from Rekka, but Rekka gave him a conspiratorial look. He understood and left Rekka with Ranma. As soon as Shampoo had gone, Yasha picked up Akane and carried her into Shampoo's room.**

**          "Yasha!" Rekka sighed in relief when he came in and handed Akane into Ranma's arms. Yasha tensed, as he smelt the air, "She's here!" Rekka squeaked.**

**          "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" a woman screamed from down in the dinning area.**

**          "Who daughter?" Shampoo asked in imperfect Japanese.**

**          "MARGRET! LEAVE REKKA ALONE!" Rekka's dad had stormed through the door angrily.**

**          The two adults began to yell for quite some time, and then the yelling stopped. Rekka shivered against Yasha.**

**          "Rekka, honey, are you and Yasha okay?" Rekka's father asked as he opened the door.**

**          "Daddy!" Rekka almost ran to him but saw her psychopath-mother behind him.**

**          "Honey, your mother has something to say to you," Mr. James looked at his wife.**

**          "Bye-bye," Rekka's mom waved and looked happily at the two men in white coats that carried a straight jacket.**

**          "…" Rekka couldn't look, so she buried her face in Yasha's shirt. The guys from the institute had taken her away, and now Rekka's dad came into the room.**

**          "Honey, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you!" her dad hugged her.**

**          "Yasha, Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, and Mousse protected me," Rekka told him.**

**          "NOW WE FIGHT!" Mousse yelled.**

**          "You three!" an officer pointed at the three Chinese amazons. "You are to be out of the country in two days! Your licenses have been revoked!"**

          "Husband come with Shampoo!" Shampoo growled at the officer.

**          "No," Ranma stated.**

**          "What? What husband says?"**

**          "I said no, Shampoo," Ranma refused to look at her. "I mean it; I never want to see you again! You wanted to kill Akane…"**

**          "Husband?" Shampoo looked lost.**

**          "I'm disgusted by you, I never wanted to be your husband and I was betrothed to Akane from birth, not you."**

**          Shampoo couldn't take Ranma's words, and ran into Mousse's arms, "Mousse tell Shampoo husband still husband, and he not say mean things to Shampoo?"**

**          "Shampoo…" Mousse hugged her tightly. Then to everyone else, "You should leave, now."**

**          "See you later Ranma, Akane," Rekka nodded to them.**

**          "Shampoo, why don't we have a girl talk," Rekka put a hand on Shampoo's shoulder.**

**          "Okay," Shampoo tried to wipe away her tears. "Mousse leave room."**

**          "Mousse, Yasha, Dad, Cologne... would you please go to another room?" Rekka asked politely.**

**          "Of course child," Cologne looked tired.**

**          "Thank you," Rekka smiled sadly.**

**          When the door closed Shampoo cried in Rekka's arms. "Rekka, why you stay?"**

**          "I stay because I'm your friend," Rekka hugged her friend. "Just because Ranma isn't your fiancé, doesn't mean I'll stop being your friend. It also means that I won't help you and Ranma get back together."**

**          "Why?" Shampoo pouted.**

**          "Shampoo, do you really love Ranma? Do you love him enough to let him go?" Rekka asked. "If you really love him you will. I know of a guy who is perfect for you, he's not as strong as Ranma in some ways, but if you saw what his strength is, I know he'll love you forever."**

**          "Who would do that for Shampoo?"**

**          "He loves you just the way you are, and your grandmother wanted you to marry Ranma for her, not for you! Shampoo, who is always there for you when you fall? Always there when you need to hit something, or be cheered up?"**

**          "He loves me?"**

**          "Why did you think he went around hugging trees and mailboxes calling them Shampoo?"**

**          "But, Shampoo no marry boy that call trees 'Shampoo'!"**

**          "We can fix that, and he won't be calling anything 'Shampoo' but you," Rekka still held Shampoo comforting the Amazon girl.**

**          "We can?"**

**          "Just leave it to me, I'll help fix it," Rekka smiled at her friend.**

**********************

**          "Rekka, are you sure this'll work?" Mousse frowned.**

**          "Of course, silly," Rekka laughed and pushed him into the Nekohauten.**

**          "Mousse? That you?" Shampoo blinked in surprise.**

**          "Hai," Mousse blushed.**

**          "Grandmother won't hit you now!" Shampoo smiled at him.**

**          "Okay, you said he has to beat you in combat with witnesses," Rekka winked at Shampoo, "Let the drawing begin!"**

**          "Stop your drawing," Mr. James bellowed. "I proclaim the winner of the drawing contest… Mousse!"**

**********************

**          "Yasha, are you okay?"**

**          "Yeah… just that we finally get to go home. I'm not sure I want to," Yasha sighed as he stood next to Rekka.**

**          "We can always come back," Rekka smiled up at him.**

**He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her, "How right you are my little fire."**

**"Hey! I thought I was a named after a flame!"**

**"Don't start something," Yasha leaned down and kissed her.**

**********************

THE END!


End file.
